


We Weren't What You Call Buddies

by StarlordandIronman



Category: Justified
Genre: After the coal mine, Drinking, M/M, Motel Rooms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlordandIronman/pseuds/StarlordandIronman
Summary: Boyd and Raylan meeting up at a motel in their younger years.





	We Weren't What You Call Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago before I deleted my LJ account. This is one of the stories I saved.

Title: We Weren't What You Call Buddies  
Author: sadiesin13  
Prompter: geek_beauty at rounds_of_kink  
Fandom: Justified  
Pairing: Raylan Givens/Boyd Crowder  
Disclaimer: I do not own Justified or its characters it belongs to FX and Elmore Leonard. I'm making no money from this  
Prompt: Cigarettes, leather jackets, hotel rooms, gravel crunching underfoot  
Kink: Bad Boys 

“You know your daddy’s gonna beat your ass,” Boyd Crowder said while blowing smoke out of his nose. “He finds out you stole his beer and cigarettes.”

“Well, he won’t will he?” Raylan jumped up onto the bed of Boyd’s truck and chucked an empty bottle into the creek that dipped down just on the  
edge of the parking lot but he‘d be damned if he could see it in the dark.

“Litterin‘, too. My, my Raylan.”

“Look you want some or what?”

Raylan grabbed the necks of two bottles and settled himself down next to Boyd.

“I’ll tell ya what I want, Raylan: I wanna go on ahead and get a room. Wash this crud off of me.” He paused to wipe off the bits of coal still on his jeans.  
“Relax a little. Why are you stayin’ all the way out here tonight anyways? Can‘t get enough of me or somethin’? I just saw ya yesterday.”

 

“Hardly. Arlo found the liquor I stashed from him. Was already going to town on that homemade moonshine when I got home. Just figured I’d get out before the shit hit the fan and I made matters worse.”

“Mmm, you and your big mouth.” Boyd raised his beer to him and said, “Wise decision, my friend.”

“I thought so.”

Raylan took a drink of his beer. He wanted out of this little hole in the wall town. He wanted to never see his asshole father or the inside of a coal mine ever again. He hated the mines. But not Boyd. Boyd loved the mines. Well, maybe not the mines so much as the excuse to use explosives. Always the eager pyromaniac.

Boyd stretched and leaned back, resting his hand behind Raylan so close he could almost feel the heat from the man.

“Touch me out here in public like that and you’ll likely lose that hand, Boyd.”

“You take me for a fool? Besides, I told you I wanted to get that room.”

“Thought you said it was for washin’.”

“I did and I wasn’t lyin’ but if somethin’ else occurred in said hotel room I would have no qualms about it.”

“Is that so?”

Boyd slipped down from the back of his old pick up, letting his hand brush over Raylan’s thigh. Raylan grabbed his wrist and twisted making the other man hiss.

“I meant what I said. No touchin’ like that in public.”

“Ah, shit.” He rubbed his wrist and glared up at Raylan. “God damn it. There ain’t anyone around to see it.”

Raylan just tilted his head and gave him a look as to say, you’re a poor idiot fool. He cursed under has breath and took one more drag of his cigarette before plucking it into the creek.

“Now who’s litterin‘.”

“Oh well, mustn’t be so awful if Raylan Givens does it. I’ma go get that damn room. Any preferences?”

“Not room 26. I don’t like to think about where that stain on the wall came from.”

Boyd nodded and Raylan watched him go, pulling his jacket a little tighter around his shoulders and the collar up around his face like he was trying to hide the fact that he was about to buy a hotel room for the night and didn’t have a pretty girl to go with it. Raylan just stood beside the truck drinking his beer as Boyd ducked into the main office.

This- whatever “this” was- started a short time after Raylan got the job working with Boyd in the mines. They had gotten a hotel room because Boyd had some moonshine he got from his daddy and he wanted to shower and drink in peace. That was his first time getting that drunk and his first blowjob, too. He liked to blame the latter on the moonshine at first but it didn’t quite end there. Two weeks after that Raylan got his cherry popped in the shower with Boyd Crowder whispering filthy sin into the back of his ear.

It was a good arrangement, there was no touching outside of the room, no need for endearments or phone calls later just to see how you were “holdin up.” Best of all Raylan didn’t have to work at getting laid anymore it was almost a non-verbal thing between them. It was the next best thing to anonymous sex.

The first time was in that motel off of KY 38 right out side of Harlan called 38 Motel. It wasn’t much praised for its originality or its up keep but it was better than the roach motels in Lexington. When they were leaving they ran into an old classmate selling dope in the parking lot. The poor dumbass was none the wiser though and they both agreed that their drinking games would do better at a thirty minute drive from there in Cumberland should anyone ever get the right impression.

Boyd emerged from the glass doors holding up one arm in the air with the orange oval shaped key chain between his fingers, doing it purely to annoy him, it‘s what the man lived for. Raylan rolled his eyes and walked to the passenger’s side of the truck and took out a clear jar from the dash, slipping it into his coat.

The grey gravel shifted and crunched under his boots as he jogged across the lot. Boyd was at the room keying the lock open and pushing the door in right before Raylan pushed past him to get out of the night as the sound of tires crunching over gravel passed their door.

The room was plain and the air was stagnant with stale cigarettes and sex but Raylan just took out the jar of shine and tossed his jacket across the wood dresser that had the full length mirror leaning on it and plopped down on the bed.

Boyd sauntered over to the bathroom and shut the door, had the water running as Raylan started on his boots. He set his hat on the night stand and pulled his shirt off. They had unintentionally set up a routine when they did this. Raylan would undress at the bed and Boyd would wash up a little in the bathroom, it wasn’t much but it made the stink of the mine and sweat more bearable.

He leaned back on the bed and unscrewed the jar, took a sip and felt his eyes water as liquid fire burned his stomach.

“You brought enough for both of us right?” Boyd said walking out shirtless and drying off his hands with the standard white towel.

“Enough so that you can drive in the mornin’.”

“Yeah, well. Ya see, your smarter than me, Raylan.”

He kicked off his boots and set his pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a small unlabeled bottle next to Raylan’s hat before removing his jeans. He left on his boxers and crawled up next to Raylan and took the jar.

“I always believed so,” Raylan said, grinning up at him.

He watched Boyd take a good swig of the shine and then clear his throat, trying to play it off that it effected him. “Woo, good stuff.” He turned back and set it down on the table.

When he got back up he went right for Raylan’s belt buckle, pulling it out of its loops and unfastening his jeans. He wrapped his fingers around the waist of the jeans and pulled them down off his boney hips, watching as his half hard length fell back against his groin.

The jeans ended up in a heap on the floor as Boyd crawled back up Raylan’s body, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling back on it. His hips raised up to meet Boyd’s as the other man wiggled free of his boxers then wrapped his free hand around both their erections.

 

There was rarely kissing except when there was enough alcohol and a mutual need to occupy their mouths. Instead there was biting and not the little love bites Raylan would give a sweat young girl, these bites would sometimes turn a dark brown or purple the next day and in one occasion the skin broke but neither noticed until Boyd got out of the shower and cursed up a storm at him and the mirror.

Raylan put his arm around his shoulder and his leg over his legs and twisted, rolling them over and dislodging Boyd’s grip on his hair and dick. Boyd cursed and fought him but couldn’t get the proper hold on him and ended up on his stomach with Raylan flush against his back.

“I think you got it backward. The dominant man’s gotta be on top.”

“Yeah, I know I was just bein’ generous before.”

Raylan reached over and grabbed the unmarked bottle, it was half full and the clear liquid was as thick as syrup. He sat up and popped the cap with his teeth as he held down Boyd’s back. Boyd flinched as Raylan squeezed the liquid out into the crack of his ass.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Would you rather I didn’t?” He watched as it trickled down over his hole and to the back of his balls. He snapped the cap down and tossed it up by Boyd’s face, smirking to himself as Boyd slapped it away.

He started with two fingers, slicked up in the lube collecting behind the other man’s balls. Boyd gripped the pillow and buried his face in it but he could see the tips of his ears turn pink.

“What’s wrong, Boyd? Too much?”

He twisted his fingers just a fraction and Boyd cried out as he grazed the hard nub under his fingernail.

“Oh, sweat Jesus.” He said, lifting his head. He raised his hips as much as he could and Raylan pulled back a little, then back in flicking that spot again. “Fuck! How do you fuckin do that?”

“It’s a shame you didn’t pay attention to anatomy class.”

“I don’t remember that bein’ talked about and I think I woulda remembered it if it had.”

Raylan just laughed and did it again making Boyd groan and squeeze his eyes tight. He picked up the bottle again and poured some more onto his fingers and added a third next to the other two. He curled his fingers slightly as he pushed them all the way in and Boyd’s legs were beginning to become restless, moving up and down against the bed as much as they could with Raylan sitting on them.

With his other hand Raylan began rubbing himself in slow movements, enough to keep his dick interested, though Boyd nearly fucking himself on his fingers was enough to keep even his nipples interested.

Boyd only let him do it once before. Mostly they opted to jack each other off or give each other a blowjob until the other was just about to cum then pull off and let it hit the floor. Because somehow in their heads it made it a little less gay.

Raylan slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself, leaning over the other man with his hand by the pillow, he pushed in. Boyd’s knuckles turned white as he fisted the sheets.

“Shhh,” He must have been losing his mind, he thought as the soothing sound came out of him and he rested his head against Boyd’s tense neck. “Relax, you stupid bastard and it won‘t hurt as much.”

And a fist came up and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard, making his hips jerk. Raylan rolled his eyes up into the back of his head at the feeling of pleasure that ran like electrical currents through his nerves.

He loved doing that, pulling Raylan’s hair. Boyd said it was because Raylan had so much of it and he always kept it under that damn hat. Raylan never told him that it turned him on but he supposed that Boyd got the hint when he started thrusting harder.

The bed was creaking and starting to move, the head board knocking against the wall. And it was hard enough to make Boyd reach his other hand up to the head board to brace himself because he was gradually migrating up the bed.

It always turned out to be a good plan to meet in another town, given that Boyd was loud. The bastard was always loud though, so it hadn’t been much of a surprise that Raylan needed a bit of cloth to stuff in the man’s mouth but now it didn’t much matter.

Raylan twisted out of Boyd’s grip and sat up, pulling Boyd’s hips up with him so he was on hands and knees before him.

He kept a steady rhythm with his hands helping to push and pull on his hips, watching himself moving in and out of the other man.

Boyd’s back wasn’t as tense but the muscles still flexed and moved with every thrust and that little dip in his back along his spine was beginning to sweat. He was panting and moaning, head held low between his arms, surely oblivious to the rest of the world but for that addictive feeling engulfing his body and mind.

Raylan released one of his hips and slid his hand around the other man, finding his half hard cock moving back and forth with their movements. He started with slow and steady movements as he regained his balance and rhythm.

“Oh sweet- Fuck, Raylan. Squeeze it harder,” he whined.

And he did, letting the left over lube on his hand give enough friction without being too rough. Boyd was bucking his hips back against him, not getting enough for his liking.

 

Then Boyd stilled, became silent but for a small groan at the back of his throat and Raylan could feel the pulsing around him as he came, slicking up his hand as he continued to jack him off.

It was fucking hot seeing him like that, cum shooting over the bed and a little against his chest as he groaned with his southern accent coating his voice like molasses. It made his head spin. With the last pulse around him Raylan came, thrusting harder and quicker as he savored it. He was probably bruising Boyd’s hip but it wasn’t likely either would notice till later.

Boyd collapsed against the bed with a contented sigh, not giving a shit that he lay directly in the wet spot. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and stared at Raylan as he settle down on his back, still breathing hard. He slipped his hand up across Raylan’s chest and for once Raylan didn’t bat him away because they weren’t in public now.

“I’m leavin’ Harlan tomorrow.”

“What’s that?”

“You heard me,” Raylan said and got up. “If you don’t want that shower I’ll be using it.”

Boyd didn’t protest and he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. A minute later and he heard the front door slam.


End file.
